Un deseo
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: ¿Serías capaz de arriesgar tu felicidad por la del ser que amas? Aún si tú, también, eres su felicidad? Preparen pañuelitos si son personas sensibles como su humilde servidora… ¡Yo se los advertí!


**Un deseo**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok no es de mi pertenencia sino de su gran creadora, la mangaka Sakura Kinoshita-sensei. Sólo la historia es de mi pertenencia je!

* * *

**Summary: **¿Serías capaz de arriesgar tu felicidad por la del ser que amas? Aún si tú, también, eres su felicidad?

* * *

Preparen pañuelitos si son personas sensibles como su humilde servidora…

¡Yo se los advertí!

* * *

La joven pelirrosa corrió hacia la agencia, tenía que ir a ver a Loki antes de hacer lo que tenía pendiente. Abrió la puerta tranquilamente y se adentró al despacho una vez en la casa.

El castaño le sorprendió dos cosas: primero, la forma delicada con la que entró la chica; segundo, ella lucía realmente hermosa y diferente con aquel vestido rosado combinando con su cabello y sus ojos. Sonrió para ella, sabía qué día era y él la acompañaría como se lo había prometido.

— Buenos días ¿lista?

Mayura asintió sonriente y estiró su mano hacia la del pequeño detective. Éste se bajó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio dirigiéndose hacia la chica. Tomó su mano y salió con ella de su casa.

— Loki… gracias por acompañarme.

— No debes agradecérmelo Mayura — apretando su mano —: Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti…

— Gracias — sonrojándose.

Caminaron hasta donde se dirigían… el cementerio. Se cumplían trece años de la muerte de la mamá de Mayura por lo que Loki quiso acompañarla.

Compraron unos cuantos lirios y una rosas blancas, luego caminaron hacia donde estaban las lápidas. El lugar no era escalofriante ni feo, al contrario, era un parque verde en el cual había muchas lápidas y todas llenas de flores y adornos, haciendo sentir tranquilo y no olvidado por nadie.

Mayura se detuvo en uno donde se veía la foto de una hermosa mujer sonriente. Esa era su madre; se arrodilló junto y dejó las hermosas rosas sobre la lápida.

— Hola mami… he venido con un amigo — sonrió la chica, luego tomó el jarrón y se puso de pie —: Ahora vengo, Loki… voy a limpiar el agua y vuelvo — y así se fue.

Loki observó la hermosa imagen; se notaba que esa mujer fue feliz en vida y con aquella imagen, seguramente, ahora también lo estaría. Se arrodilló y dejó los hermosos lirios a su lado. Tocó la fotografía protegida por un vidrio y unos bordes enmarcándola con detalles en su relieve, y sonrió.

— Tiene una hermosa hija, señora… — su sonrisa creció —: Y prometo cuidarla mucho…

— He vuelto — dijo Mayura a unos cuantos pasos con el jarrón con agua. Lo dejó junto a la tumba y puso todas las flores que habían traído para su madre —. Era muy hermosa… me hubiese gustado conocerla más…

— Ella debe estar orgullosa de ti… — sonrió Loki.

— ¿Tú dices?

— Claro… ella te ama… y por lo poco que me has contado y por lo que veo en la foto, ella era feliz…

— Gracias, Loki — acercándose y besándole la frente. Éste se puso todo rojo y nervioso, no había pensado en esa reacción —: Aún así… — la voz triste de Mayura lo trajo a la realidad —: Quisiera haber vivido un poco más con ella… — un sollozo escapó. Loki no lo pudo evitar y la abrazó; no quería que llorara, él la amaba a ella y daría cualquier cosa por que ella fuera feliz.

— Mayura, no llores…

— Es que quiero verla de nuevo… la necesito — lloraba cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Loki acarició su rostro y ella lo miró con los ojos lastimosos.

— ¿La necesitas mucho? — ella asintió. Loki suspiró tristemente, él no era suficiente. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, sorprendiéndola y la miró nuevamente —: Adiós Mayura…

— ¿Qué?

— Mmm… — el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Se frotó los ojos y se estiró. El sueño que había tenido había sido confuso; amaba esos sueños extraños porque eran muy misteriosos y le daban ganas de investigar más y más.

— Mayura — la voz suave llamó a su puerta.

— Adelante mamá…

— Buenos días dormilona — dijo la hermosa mujer de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos claros.

— Perdona mamá… es que tenía un sueño muy misterioso…

— ¿Misterioso?

— Sí… pero ya no lo recuerdo — dijo apenada. Su madre rió suavemente y se acercó a la ventana para correr las cortinas y dejar entrar a la calida luz del sol.

— ¿Qué harás el día de hoy?

— Quería ir a pasear por la ciudad, ¿me acompañas?

— Claro…

— Buenos días señor Loki — entró el joven de anteojos al cuarto de su padre y corrió las cortinas —: Hoy es un hermoso día para… — y al voltear —: AHHHHHHH…

— Shhh… no grites Yamino, quiero dormir — dijo el joven aferrándose más a la almohada.

— Se-señor Lo-Loki… ti-tiene su fi-figura adulta… — tartamudeó sorprendido.

— ¿Eh? — se sentó y se miró… ¿Qué demonios? —: ¿Por qué? Yo… yo… ¿Qué hice antes? — se puso pensativo y lo que pareció ser un sueño vino a su mente, recordando todo.

Su rostro se entristeció. Yamino lo quedó observando; luego sonrió de la nada y se dispuso a levantarse.

— Voy a pasear el día de hoy… ¿quieres venir?

— Cla-claro… ¿le ocurre algo? — inquirió preocupado.

— ¿Crees que arriesgar tu felicidad… por la del ser que amas… es bueno? — soltó con aire melancólico, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, en el hermoso día. Sus ojos verdes estaban apagados, no brillaban nuevamente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No entiendo…

Loki negó y se estiró — Voy a vestirme…

Yamino salió de la habitación de Loki para ir a preparar el desayuno. Loki observó por la ventana y sí, era un hermoso día. Observó la calle y allí, allí pasó la hermosa pelirrosa que él vio en sus sueños, del brazo de otra mujer a la que se le asimilaba.

— Arriesgué mi felicidad junto a ti para que tú pudieras tener a tu madre… espero que eso sea suficiente…

— Señor Loki el desayuno — gritó Yamino.

Sin más, fue – ya cambiado – a la cocina.

— Mamá… ¿Por qué los chicos son tan complicados?

— Mayura… — rió su madre —: Nosotras somos complicadas… los hombres son como ves, ellos no buscan mucho lío como nosotras… ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No sé…

— Esa es la señorita Mayura — dijo Yamino, luego se extrañó ¿la conocía?

— Parece que aún la recuerdas… — sonrió Loki. Yamino lo miró y cayó en cuenta.

— ¿Qué ha hecho señor Loki?

— Ella quería estar con su madre…

— Entonces esa mujer… — dijo sorprendido, Loki asintió —: No lo puedo creer… por eso la pregunta de esta mañana…

— Sí… ¿hice bien?

— No sabría que decirle…

— No hace falta…

— Pero ella no sabe quien es usted y no recuerda nada de lo que ha vivido con nosotros… ella…

— Sí, es otra Mayura… — sonrió Loki —: Pero aún así la amo…

— Usted está loco — sonrió Yamino sabiendo lo que haría su padre instantes después.

— Por ella…

Chocaron con ambas mujeres, Loki se disculpó cordialmente así como Yamino. La casualidad no existía, Loki ya sabía todo y él forjaría el destino de ella.

Y ese destino era junto a él.

Otra vez.

**Fin…**

* * *

_A pesar de que no he podido conocerte como me hubiese gustado_

_Yo estoy feliz de ser tu hija y lamento las veces que digo que no debiste haberme tenido y que la vida que me tocó es una porquería. Nada es fácil y eres la prueba que hubo en vida, alguna vez y espero que puedas perdonarme y pueda reencontrarme contigo. Espérame tan sólo un poco más y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar te contaré las cosas maravillosas que he vivido y tú dirás que me has visto, que me has cuidado y que has estado siempre conmigo, a mi lado._

_Gracias por arriesgar tu vida por mí, por dejarme en este mundo como un pedacito de ti…_

_Porque siempre supiste que no vivirías lo suficiente y dejaste un poquito de ti en un pequeño ser que crece día a día._

_Trece años y como si fuera ayer sigo recordando la veces que negué que seguías conmigo._

_Lo siento por hacerte sufrir cuando me comporto de la manera que seguramente no quisieras que fuera y por mostrarme infeliz y desagradecida de la vida que me diste._

_Te quitaste un poquito de expectativa de vida para darme una a mí._

_Gracias mamá! Te llevo en el corazón, en el alma y en la piel_

**Y te recordaré con una sonrisa… y si hay lágrimas en el recuerdo, siempre dibujaré una sonrisa para ti… aunque finja estar feliz… haré el esfuerzo de seguir buscando ser feliz.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola, espero no haberles hecho llorar como ahora me encuentro yo al estar en el aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá… YA 13 AÑOS! Dios! No lo puedo creer… subo esta pequeña creación hoy – a pesar de que haya sido el miércoles el aniversario – pero la cuento toda la semana y yo que pensaba dar dulces el día 3 (estamos en la semana de la dulzura)_

_Digerí el caramelo amargo y ahora ya disfruto lo dulce que pude encontrar, a ustedes! Gracias por leerme :)_

_En memoria de Liliana, "La Lili" por las personas que la amaban, aman y amarán…_

_Te amo mamá ^w^_

_Sayonara minna!_


End file.
